A Thunderian warrior maiden
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Many years ago a baby lioness Thunderian was launched into space and it landed on third earth. She was found by the warrior maidens and she was raised by them. Soon she meets the Thundercats and learns of her true heritage. She learns of love and self worth. (A side story to littlest Thundercat, baby on board and baby on the way.)
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A couple of nobles were traveling. They were on vacation with their newborn daughter. "Our little girl who knows maybe she will marry and become lady of the Thundercats," the father said.

"She has to grow up first, as does the young prince Lion-o," the mother said.

The spaceship's alarm started to blare. "The ship it's doomed." the father said.

The other pods were damaged. The couple knew they had to save their daughter. They placed her in the pod. "Goodbye our little darling." the mother said kissing the cub.

"Remember you are a Thunderian, and remember the code, justice, truth, honor, and loyalty." the father said.

They closed the pod and launched it. The ship blew up in the distance.

The little baby girl didn't know what was going on. The pod flew through space and landed on third earth. It landed near the warrior maiden's treetop kingdom. The baby started crying.

Willa and Nayda were out. "What is that sound?" Nayda asked.

"It sounds like a baby crying." Willa said.

"A baby?" Nayda said.

"Yes, we better find it if it keeps making noise it will be finished." Willa said.

They found the pod and saw the crying baby girl inside. "Wow look at her Willa," Nayda said picking her up.

"She is rather cute," Willa said.

"We can't just leave her here." Nayda said.

"Yes, we can take good care of her." Willa said taking the baby. "She looks almost like a cat," she said. "She will be a fine warrior maiden." she said.

"Her name appears to be Lilian that is a good name," Nayda said.

"Yes and fits," Willa said.

They took Lilian back to the treetop kingdom. They were going to raise her. They fed her the milk they gathered from the deer and berries they picked. She began to grow and grow.

Lilian was learning everything there was to know about being a warrior maiden. Lilian was a fast learner and very clever. She never realized what she was. She didn't know she wasn't a human but a Thunderian. She was good with a bow and an arrow. She was pretty good with boomerang.

She felt at home with her warrior maiden family. But deep down inside she felt different. She had claws instead of fingernails and sharp teeth and slit pupils. She saw how different she was.

She had become a woman.

Soon she will meet the Thundercats and find out more about herself.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Today Lilian was out and saw the creatures the other warrior maidens were talking about. "They sure are strange." said Clara who was Lilian's best friend.

"I agree Clara," said Rachel another one of Lilian's friends.

"I think they kind of look like me." Lilian said.

"Are you sure Lilian?' Clara asked.

"I'm sure especially that one with red hair." Lilian said.

"Well I doubt that, you are a warrior maiden," Rachel said.

"A strange looking one," Lilian said. "Just I wish I knew where I came from and what I am," she said.

"Well I think Willa and Nayda might be able to answer that," Clara said.

So Lilian went to Willa and Nayda. "Willa, Nayda I saw those aliens and they look like me, what am I? Where did I come from?" Lilian asked.

"Lilian there is something we should have told you a long time ago," Nayda said.

"You were adopted." Willa said.

"Adopted I should have known!" Lilian said. "Where did I come from? How did I get here?" she asked.

Nayda pulled out a pod. "You came from this," Nayda told her.

"We found in the forest as a baby in this pod, we couldn't leave you there so we took you in and raised you as part of the tribe." Willa said.

"But we have no idea where you came from, but maybe our new friends the Thundercats might be able to shed some light on it." Nayda said. "After they seem a lot like you," she said.

"I wish I knew what I am and where I came from. I hope they can help." Lilian said. "But right now I need to think," she said. She was sitting in a tree. She had a lot on her mind. She had many questions about herself and much more.

The next day she saw the Thundercats. She decided to reveal herself to them. He jumped down from the trees. "I don't believe it she's Thunderian," Tygra said.

"She looks Lion-o's age too," Panthro said.

"I'm a what?" Lilian asked.

"Thunderian you don't even know what you are?' Tygra asked.

"I never had a clue what I was since I was little, I was raised by the warrior maidens when they found me as a baby. I just felt different," Lilian said.

"You are a lion Thunderian, we Thunderians are cats, and I know the kind of cat you are is a lion," Tygra said.

Lion-o came up. "Hey what's going on over here...?' he said and he saw Lilian. He felt his heart race and skip a beat he felt his hands sweat and fluttering sensation in his stomach. He was amazed he didn't know there was another Thunderian out there. "Hello," he said.

"Um hi," Lilian said. She thought he was quite handsome. "I'm Lilian," she said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I'm Panthro," Panthro said.

"I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Lilian said.

Lion-o smiled, blushed and said something no one could understand.

"Sorry I don't think anyone here speaks gibberish," Lilian said.

Tygra and Panthro knew what was going on it looks like Lion-o has crush.

"Sorry, I was just going to say you are very pretty." Lion-o said.

"Oh thank you," Lilian said. She explained her story and how she wanted to learn of her heritage and her people.

"We will gladly teach you," Tygra said.

They examined what they found in the pod. "It appears you around Lion-o's age and your parents wanted to take you to Thundera's palace when they got back from their space travels to see if you could be wedded to the prince." Panthro said.

"The prince they wanted me to marry royalty?" Lilian asked.

"Apparently and Lion-o is the the Lord of the Thundercats now meaning they wanted you to marry him they were hoping bringing you two together to see if you two would fall in love." Panthro said.

"Well I have a lot to think about," Lilian said.

"Well we have room for you and we hope you feel right at home," Cheetara said.

"Thank you," Lilian said and went to her room.

Lion-o sighed and watched as she left.

"Looks like Lion-o likes her," Cheetara said.

That couldn't be more true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lilian got comfortable in her new room. "This place is amazing, maybe I can find out more about my people and heritage," Lilian said. She thought about Lion-o he was quite handsome. "Lion-o seems very nice," she said.

At dinner Lilian sat across from Lion-o. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They enjoyed a nice dinner.

Over the next couple of days Lion-o felt like he couldn't focus. All he could think about was Lilian. He imagined many things with her. He thought about everything he loved about her, her beauty, her smarts, her courage, her strength and her heart. "What is with me?" Lion-o asked.

"Something bothering you?" Jaga asked.

"Jaga all I can think about is Lilian the Thunderian lioness who was raised by the warrior maidens." Lion-o said. "When I am around her I feel my heart race and feel excited, happy and nervous at the same time. I also felt my hands get sweaty and I can barely talk around her. What is wrong with me?" he said.

"Lion-o nothing is wrong with you what you are feeling is natural, because you're in love." Jaga said.

"Really love?' Lion-o asked.

"Those feelings are normal when you are in love your father felt it when he met your mother. She felt it when she met him," Jaga said.

"What should I do?" Lion-o asked.

"Try talking to her, and tell her how you feel." Jaga said.

"But what if she rejects me?" Lion-o asked. "I doubt I can handle that!" he said.

"Lion-o it's part of life, sooner or later you will know what that pain is like," Jaga said.

Lion-o went to talk to Lilian. "Hi Lilian," Lion-o said.

"Hello Lion-o," Lilian said.

"There is something I want to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it?' Lilian asked.

"I l-l-love you," Lion-o said.

Lilian looked at Lion-o amazed. "I need to go," Lilian said walking out of her room leaving Lion-o there.

Lion-o felt something inside him crack he felt she was telling him she didn't feel the same way. He felt sad and hurt. He went to his room and sat down on his bed. Snarf saw him come in. "Everything okay Lion-o?" Snarf asked.

"No," Lion-o said sounding low.

"What's wrong?" Snarf asked.

"I told Lilian I love her and she said she had to go and left, I guess she was saying I don't feel the same way," Lion-o said.

"I doubt that Lilian probably left to think and sort out her feelings." Snarf said.

"I just feel so hurt that she left like that, I just feel so sad," Lion-o said.

"That's because your heart is broken, it will heal in time, I'm sure it will heal quicker when we hear from Lilian again." Snarf said.

"I hope so," Lion-o said.

Lilian was out in the forest thinking. She was amazed that Lion-o was in love with her and she had a deep affection for him. But she doubt he loved her for her like she lived him for him. Lion-o was amazing he was handsome, strong, brave, honest, and had a good heart.

She decided to talk to Lion-o. She was heading that way to do so when a monster attacked her.

Lion-o was out walking and saw Lilian under attack forgetting his heartbreak he ran to protect her. He started to fight them. "Leave her alone!" Lion-o said. He was getting beaten up. The monster threw Lion-o into a tree and he got up and continued to fight it. He was badly injured and sliced the monster's face. The monster shrieked and ran away.

Lion-o looked at Lilian he was panting heavy and collapsed. Lilian ran to him and carried him on her back to cat's lair. Pumyra started to treat Lion-o. "He saved me, I wished I could've been more of a help," Lilian said.

"It's not your fault." Tygra said.

"If answered him with my feelings instead of telling him I had to go think, he wouldn't have taken it so hard." Lilian said.

"What are you talking about?" Cheetara asked.

"Lion-o came to me earlier telling me he loved me, I love him but I was worried about answering truthfully because I felt he only loved me for my beauty and I hurt him and now he's hurt even worse." Lilian said.

"Well tell Lion-o how you feel when he wakes up." Panthro said.

"I will when he wakes up I'll tell Lion-o I love him," Lilian said.

Pumyra came out. "Well?" Bengali asked.

"Lion-o's okay but he's unconscious, I don't know when he'll wake up but we must keep an eye on him," Pumyra said.

"I'll do it, and I'll take care of him," Lilian said.

"Are you sure?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes I learned all about healing from the warrior maidens," Lilian said.

Tygra explained to Pumyra what is going on. "I see, I think Lion-o is in capable hands with you," Pumyra said.

Lilian went into to the infirmary and sat by Lion-o's bedside.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lilian was tending to Lion-o. She watched him all day and all night. Finally about three days later Lion-o groaned and woke up. "Lion-o!" Lilian said.

"Lilian?" Lion-o said.

"I am so happy you're alright!" Lilian said. "I'm so sorry you got hurt saving me," she said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said and tried to sit up and groaned.

"Hey take it easy you shouldn't be moving around." Lilian said. "I'm sorry for hurting your heart when I told you I had to go think, I just didn't know how to tell you love you too," she said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I love everything about you, I want you to be my sweetheart." Lilian said. "You were the main one teaching me how to be a Thunderian and about my peoples heritage and you are the most incredible person I ever met when I saw you my heart just took flight." she said.

"My heart took flight when I saw you," Lion-o said.

"Now it's time to change you bandages again." Lilian said. She took off the old bandages and put medicine on Lion-o's wounds and wrapped new bandages on them.

"That feels better thank you, how long was I out?" Lion-o said.

"Almost three days." Lilian said. "Now let's get you some food and water." she said.

She came in with a tray full of food and a glass of water. She got a spoonful of food and started to feed him. Lion-o felt a little embarrassed but so in love he allowed her to feed him.

The other Thundercats came in a bit later they were happy Lion-o was alright. Pumyra took a look. "Lion-o in two weeks you will be out of bed." Pumyra said.

"Two weeks?!" Lion-o said.

"Don't worry Lion-o, two weeks will be over before you know it," Cheetara said.

Lilian stayed by Lion-o's side. She changed his bandages, gave him his medicine, and fed him. "I'm feeling a lot better," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad," Lilian said.

Two weeks later Pumyra examined Lion-o. "Lion-o you are as good as new." Pumyra said.

"I feel even better than new, I feel great." Lion-o said.

"We can thank Lilian for that it's all from her love and care she gave you," Pumyra said.

"I doubt that," Lilian said.

"It's true," Lion-o said.

"Yes you did a good job," Tygra said.

"Thanks," Lilian said.

Lion-o got out of bed and hugged her. Then Lilian kissed his cheek. Lion-o smiled and sighed. The two them smiled at each other and blushed. "Looks like the begins of love for these two," Tygra said.


End file.
